Impressions
by jntaylor8181
Summary: Even though Erin is dating Kelly Severide, she can't help but feel a little jealous when Jay brings a girl to the bar. When her jealousy gets the best of her, she is forced to acknowledge her feelings for her partner.


Erin had been dating Severide for 3 months now and things were going good for them. He treated her right and he was good for her, at least that's what she kept telling herself. The truth was she kind of missed the teasing and flirting that went on between her and Jay before she got together with Kelly. Now their friendship was strained a bit and the only time the only time they really talked was when it was to discuss a case they were working on. She missed being able to hang out at his apartment after a long day and just sit back on the couch drinking a few beers. Jay was her best friend and it killed her inside that her relationship with Severide was the cause of distance that now existed between them. Erin glanced over at her phone which was laying on the coffee table in front of her. She contemplated whether or not she should send Jay a text and invite him to Molly's later with her and Kim. He's probably already got plans to go with the guys, she thought. Or maybe he would think it would be awkward hanging out with just us girls. After a few minutes of debating, she finally picked up the phone and sent him a text.

**Hey, Burgess and I are heading to Molly's later. If you don't have anything planned, maybe you could come with?**

She sat back against the couch, feeling like a teenager again who just wrote a love note to the guy she liked. But Jay…wasn't a guy she liked, right? She had Severide. There she goes again, trying to convince herself that the firefighter was the one for her. But who was she kidding, she would always long for Jay and hold out hope that someday they could have something. She had feelings for Kelly but they were nothing compared to those she had for Jay. Her phone buzzed, taking her away from her thoughts. She opened the text from Jay.

**Sorry, I've got plans already with my friend Ally. We might stop by Molly's later though, so maybe we'll see you. **

Feeling disappointed, Erin replied back.

**Yeah. Okay. **

She couldn't help the sudden rise of jealousy she felt inside. Who is Ally? Were they seeing each other? Did he replace her already? She knew it was her fault that he was moving on. She told him they might have a chance and then she went along and started dating someone else. She shouldn't have jumped into a relationship so fast when she was already falling for her partner. Now she would have to deal with having to see him and this Ally girl together tonight. Maybe she would invite Severide so she wouldn't have to feel so insecure when she saw them together. She sent Kelly a text asking him and he instantly replied.

**Sure babe. Can't wait to see you!**

**Me either. **

She sent him her reply half-heartedly. She would pretend that she was happy and falling in love with Severide and hopefully Jay wouldn't see right through it. She went into her bedroom to start getting ready.

Once her hair was done, Erin opened her closet door and searched through the shelf until she spotted her makeup bag. She rarely even touched it. She wasn't a makeup kind of girl. She preferred the more natural look. Tonight was an exception though. She felt the insecurities she once had as a teenager overwhelm her as she piled on the contents of the bag. She used thick eyeliner, making sure not to use too much and be mistaken for a Goth wannabee. She found a light pink lipstick and a teal eye shadow that matched her shirt. She finished it off with a touch of mascara and a spray of perfume. She heard Kelly beep outside and quickly put the makeup away making her way towards the door.

Erin climbed into the passenger seat of Kelly's car and he leaned over to kiss her hello. She gave him a quick peck and quickly sat back. Severide turned back to the wheel, disappointed that Erin didn't seem that excited to see him.

"You look Beautiful tonight. You should wear eyeliner more often."

"Thanks." Erin said smiling at him quickly.

He pulled out and made his way to Molly's. When they got there they quickly found Kim sitting at a table in the back. She had invited Ruzek so that she wouldn't feel like a third wheel. Kim smiled as they sat down. She glanced at Erin slightly shocked at her overly dressy appearance.

"You guys planning to ditch us and head to some rich party?" Kim asked them.

Erin blushed, a little embarrassed at her attire. Okay maybe she went a little overboard but she had a perfectly good reason. If Jay showed up she wanted to catch his eye. It's not that she really wanted to look better than his date. Okay, actually yeah that was the whole point, she secretly admitted to herself. Severide spoke up, snapping Erin's attention back to Kim's question.

"Nope, although I'm not sure what she's got up her sleeve." He said signaling to Erin.

"I just haven't dressed up in a while and thought tonight would be a nice chance to."

Her reason made perfect sense in her mind and Burgess seemed to buy it when she replied,

"Okay then, let's order some drinks!"

A little while later, Erin was starting her second beer and had to admit she was actually having fun. Until Jay walked in. Ally followed right behind him. She was nowhere near as dressed up as Erin, yet she still looked beautiful. Erin suddenly felt like an idiot and hoped that Jay wouldn't spot their table. Too late. Ruzek caught sight of Jay and called out to him.

"Jay, over here! We've got room for two more."

Erin wanted nothing more than to become invisible in that moment. As Jay reached the table, Kelly wrapped his arm tightly around Erin, which didn't go unnoticed by Jay.

"Hey guys" Jay said, pulling out Ally's chair for her and then sitting down in his own.

"Kelly. Erin." He greeted them awkwardly. He met Erin's eyes, giving her a confused look as to the amount of makeup she was wearing. She have a little shrug without saying anything and tuned her eyes away.

"So, who's this?" Burgess asked, referring to Ally.

"This is Ally, she's an old friend of mine." He replied, gently placing his hand on top of hers which was laying on the table. Erin followed the movement of his hand, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Burgess smiled over at Ally but Ruzek caught the look on Erin's face and smirked. He decided to have a little fun with the situation to test Erin.

"Oh, just a friend?" He asked Halstead, who in return looked a little uncomfortable.

"For now." Ally said looking at Jay flirtatiously. She then took her fingers and entwined them with Jay's, winking at him. His hand stiffened a little but she didn't notice. Burgess glanced over at Erin who looked like she was ready to bolt.

You Okay? She mouthed to her while no one was looking. Erin gave a weak smile and nodded. She was not okay at all. She barely knew Ally and she already disliked her. Putting her hands all over Jay right In front of her. It should be her flirting with him, not this bitch. She let it go though and in turn linked her fingers with Severide's, in plain view of everyone. Severide smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. She made it a little longer than necessary, but Kelly certainly wasn't complaining. Jay was squirming in his seat as he watched the display across from him. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair to the ground behind him.

"You know, I think I need another drink." He said.

Ally looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I'll come with you." She told him. He nodded at her and they both headed to the bar. Erin watched him go, satisfied with Jay's reaction to her and Kelly's kiss. So maybe he still had feelings for her after all.

"I think maybe he had a little bit too much already." Ruzek commented, referring to Jay's outburst. Now that Jay had left the table, Erin untangled her hand and put it on her lap. Jay and Ally returned a minute later and Jay looked a little better.

"Everything okay there buddy?" Ruzek asked.

"Yeah, sorry it's just been a long day." Jay was relieved to see that Erin was no longer tangled up in Kelly. He met her eyes for a moment and then glanced away. Burgess broke the awkwardness and spoke up.

"So, what's everyone got planned for the Fourth of July?"

"Well during the day the crew and I were going to do a bbq. Maybe you'd want to come Erin?" Kelly asked smiling at her. She involuntarily caught Jay's eyes again but quickly looked away at Kelly.

"Yeah, that'd be fun."

"Great, we can all swim a little, maybe play some horseshoes." Kelly responded excitedly. Jay rolled his eyes at his eagerness. Ruzek caught him and decided to play around a little bit more.

"I have an idea. How about if you and Ally, and Erin and Kelly, plan a double date for that night and maybe you can all catch the fireworks together?"

Erin cleared her throat loudly and took a long sip of her beer. Everyone else just looked uncomfortable.

"…or maybe not." Ruzek said, breaking the silence. Burgess cut in, trying to ease the tension.

"I'm sure Erin and Kelly will probably just want to have a nice romantic night together watching the fireworks alone, right?" She asked, glancing at the couple. Erin forced a smile as Kelly looked delighted at the idea. She reached up to take another sip of beer.

"Oh, and Jay and Ally are probably planning to have their own fun, if ya know what I mean." Ruzek said, moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Erin coughed on her mouthful of beer and dropped the glass on the floor shattering it.

"Whoa, you okay baby?" Kelly asked concerned, placing his hand on her back. Jay also looked over at her in concern. Erin stood up quick and replied, breathlessly,

"Yeah, I think I just need some air." She then walked quickly out the front door. Jay stood up seconds later and began to go after her. Kelly got up to follow him but Jay waved him off saying he could take care of it. Kelly went back and kneeled down to pick up the broken bottle pieces.

Erin was leaning against the front of the building with her arms wrapped around her when Jay came out. He immediately took his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He paused for a second and then spoke again. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing. It just slipped out of my hands." Erin replied.

"Erin." Jay said in a disbelieving tone. She knew he'd be able to see right through her. He always could. That's what she loved about him. He knew her better than anybody.

"It was just getting a little uncomfortable in there with all the talk about you and Ally and me and Kelly.

"There's nothing going on between me and Ally. She wants to be something more though. But you and Severide, isn't that a good thing?"

Erin ignored the last part and focused on what he said about Ally. "And you don't want it to be something more?" She asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I mean I never really thought of her that way. At least not when you're around."

Erin was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting him to be so open.

"What?" She gasped.

"Erin come on. Like you don't know. You know I've always had feelings for you. I'm not exactly subtle about it."

"I didn't think you did anymore. I mean we haven't really talked like this in months. I thought you moved on."

"What difference would it make? You're with Kelly."

Erin sighed and regretted again starting something up with the firefighter.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?" Jay asked, feeling hope.

"I wish it was you. I've always wished it was you."

"Then why are you still with him?" Jay asked, frustrated at the complicated status of their relationship.

"I don't know. Because it's simple with him, it's easy. Voight likes him. We don't have to hide anything."

"Of course. Voight. Always in control of whatever you do. Can I just ask you something?"

Erin nodded, afraid of what was coming.

"Are you happy?"

"Jay…"

"No, just answer it. Does he make you happy?"

Erin was quiet for a moment and Jay sighed in defeat. He turned around thinking he was going nowhere with her. He contemplated just going back inside to the table. But he heard her whisper a reply.

"What?" Jay said walking back to her.

"Not as happy as you make me." She said louder this time. Jay let out a breath of relief. If she had said yes, he would have walked away and let her go. All that mattered was that she was happy, and she just said no. Well sort of. He started walking back over to her. He pushed her against the wall lightly and leaned in to capture her lips. She responded and kissed him back passionately. She reached her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, not wanting the moment to end now that it was finally happening. He moved his lips from her mouth to kiss down her neck and she moaned softly. He looked up into her eyes and placed another soft kiss on her lips. He then leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you." He whispered softly. Erin smiled up at him, a real smile. Not one of those fake ones she kept using all night.

"I love you too." She whispered back against his lips. He kissed her again and then pulled back. He then took his fingers and smeared the eyeliner and mascara down her check.

"Hey!" She laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"What are you wearing this stuff for? You don't need it, you're beautiful without it."

Erin looked up at him a little embarrassed but love shone in her eyes at his comment.

"I wanted to look better than the girl who was trying to steal my partner."

"You don't need makeup to impress me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Erin laughed a little.

"Okay, now you're exaggerating. And that was also a little cheesy."

"But you love it." Jay said winking at her.

"Yes, I do." She replied leaning up to kiss him again. When they broke apart, Jay asked,

"You want to get out of here, maybe go get some coffee? I drank too much tonight to go for another beer."

"Sure. I've only had two, well one. The last one ended up on the floor." She said blushing.

"Yeah, I guess this means I won't be having any fun with Ally on the Fourth." Jay said jokingly. Erin hit him I the shoulder again and Jay raised his hands up in surrender.

"Kidding."

"You better be, I'll make you walk to the coffee shop."

Jay quickly hooped into the passenger side of the car before she could follow up on her threat. Erin got into the driver's side and looked over at Jay.

"So what do we do about Ally and Severide?" He asked.

"Just leave them. I'll call him later and explain that it's not going to work out."

"And I'll explain things to Ally."

"Hey maybe those two will end up together.

Jay and Erin both thought about the idea and cringed. They glanced over at each other and said simultaneously,

"Nah."

She pulled out laughing and started to make her way to the coffee shop.

"I'm kind of relieved that Kelly and I are done. I really suck at horseshoes anyway." She said winking at Jay.

"Yeah, I know. I whipped your ass last time we played together."

"Watch it Halstead." She said playfully.

"No I think you need to watch it. You're going to scare everyone when you walk in with makeup smeared all over your cheeks."

"Oh, crap. I'll wash it off before I go in." She pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop. There was only one other couple there due to the late hours of the night.

"In the glove compartment are some makeup wipes. Can you grab me one?"

Jay opened it up and took one out. He reached over and started to clean the makeup from Erin's face. He glanced up at her once he was finished and she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Mhmm, I'm glad I'm ending the night with you." Erin said softly.

"Me too. Especially because you're buying me a cup of coffee."

"Oh, I'm buying it?" Erin said smirking at him.

"Well of course. It's either that or you let me drive at work tomorrow."

"Not gonna happen." She replied, stepping out of the car.

"C'mon just once." He shouted catching up with her.

"Nope."

Jay gave up as they walked inside. There was no point in arguing with her. She'd win every time.


End file.
